


Hidden Deep

by SaiyanxPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanxPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanxPrincess
Summary: Vegeta, being the arrogant saiyan he is, doesn't know how to treat his wife properly. Through some hardships, the prince becomes aware of the physical/emotional toll his wife endures from his negativity towards her. Eventually, he realizes what it will take to show his spouse the love he has for her, hidden deep within his cold heart.





	1. Chapter 1

"Woman!" The saiyan prince exclaimed, walking throughout the long halls of their home.

"What is it, Vegeta?" The bluenette called out within the confines of her bedroom, folding the prince's laundry.

"I broke some of the bots again. Fix them, at once! I don't have many left!" His voice boomed throughout their household, bouncing off the walls with a sense of authority which would /not/ be ignored.

"Why do I have to do everything around here!" The once folded laundry fell from Bulma's grasp onto the floor as she flung her hands up in the air, visibly irritated by the saiyan's request.

"Maybe for once you should stop breaking everything you come in contact with."

While the male slowly made his strides towards his spouse's whereabouts, his anger only grew and grew. How dare she complain about what he tasked her with? He was royalty! They should all be kneeling before him, asking him precisely what needed to be done and how. Alas, a majority of the time that was not the case. Bulma, his wife, bickered with him every step of the way.

"Maybe if you made better machinery to keep up with my regime's I wouldn't break it as easily!" The prince roared, continuing to make his way to their bedroom.

Anger continued to increase within the petite woman's body as her husband's punitive words echoed through the halls of their home. She balled her fists firmly on each side of her physique, taking a deep breath while listening closely to the prince's footsteps drawing near. A light shade of crimson painted across her face as his insults grew brasher with every step he took.

"How dare you! Without any of my technology you wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as you are right now! You'd probably be on some god forsaken planet scrambling to get any piece of junk training equipment you could find."

"Pahahaha! You think I /need/ your insufferable technology?! That's a good one." The male stated, boots meeting the marble flooring with soft thuds, his face now burning a dark rosy shade of red as well. Anger began to overcome him further. 'How dare she think I /need/ her.

Bulma's blood boiled as her husband continued to mock and insult her. Her head shot up towards the doorway as soon as she heard his tracks come to a halt and the door slam open recklessly. The saiyan's eyes were dark and full of abhorrence directed towards his wife. A sense of fear overcame her and her sky-blue eyes welled up with tears as she turned away from him swiftly.

"Explain." The prince stated, motioning to the fallen garments on their bedroom floor. 

"Nothing." The woman muttered, almost incoherently while she began to re-fold his clothes.

"That what I thought." Vegeta snapped, watching her beginning to fold his attire once again.

"Is dinner prepared by our chefs? I'd like to fill stomach before continuing to train."

Bulma froze, the laundry once again fell from her grasp as her hands started to tremble profusely. Anger, wretchedness and apprehension gained possession of her mind, causing her to snap. She rapidly grabbed a piece of clothing that laid on the floor and stood up brusquely, turning around and tossing it at her husband.

"Can't you see I'm clearly upset? All you care about is yourself." Tears began to stream hastily from the woman's azure orbs. She moved her hair out of her face and tucked it securely behind her ear. Her expression was a defeated one; Her cheeks were rosy and wet, eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and her coral colored lips quivered irrepressibly.

"W-whatever, Vegeta." She stammered. "I give u-up. Your food has been ready. Now, get out of my sight."

"....." The prince stood there, bewildered by her sudden change in mood. Had he been too much of a pain? Had he been too rash? Normally, he didn't care about how Bulma felt, but this felt different. She had been upset for some reason. Walking towards the female, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her whilst his left index finger wiped away her tears.

"What's bothering you, woman?" The male asked, showing compassion instead of cold heartedness for once. This was a rare occurrence on the saiyan's part.

The woman slanted her head down slightly, her eyes peered at the ground under her feet. The fondness Vegeta was displaying felt almost foreign to her. Very rarely does the prince ever go out of his way to show he cares for his wife.

"I just feel useless to you. What's the point? You don't care most of the time, why bother now?" However, after she finished speaking, she wrapped her arms firmly around her husband's muscular figure, pressing her face into his chest and began to sob like a child. For months, Bulma kept her feelings and problems hidden, letting them add up as the time went on without venting to someone. She knew it was wrong to do so, but did it for the sake of pleasing her husband, so that he could train to grow stronger to protect their family.

After a few silent moments between the couple, Bulma lifted her head from Vegeta's chest and wiped away the tears that rested on her cheeks. Her wet, sapphire eyes locked onto his and a sigh escaped her lips before a dishonest, fragile grin formed on her face.

"Don't worry about me, Vegeta. I'll be fine." Her voice cracked and she swiftly broke her embrace from her spouse, whirling herself away from him and quickly walked out of their bedroom.

“Women… what a bizarre species.” The prince uttered while his wife left their bedroom. He had always been cold to her ever since the day the two met. That was how he functioned. Still, he did not want her to be upset. While she left the folded garments on their bed, the prince returned to his training in the gravity chamber, his scowl was forever plastered upon his features. He shut the door to the chamber while the screen faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma made her way down the vestibule and into the main bathroom, tears were rapidly streaming down her face. Depression seemed to be ruling over her body as she stood in front of the mirror. She examined her blood shot eyes and pale lips, scoffing at how awful she looked. 

“I just want to be happy, is it really /that/ hard?” The woman questioned herself before turning towards the shower, turning it on and slipping out of her clothes. Her attire gently slid off her petite body and hit the floor lightly before she placed herself under the warm, running water. Her eyes peered up at the ceiling as thoughts flooded her mind. 

'What can I do different?'  
\---  
Bots after bots were rapidly destroyed due to Vegeta’s built up aggression. Sweat poured down the sides of his face and it became problematic for the prince to catch his breath. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees on the GR floor, winded and silently cursing at himself for letting his feelings get in the way of his training. Ever since the confrontation with his wife, he couldn’t stop thinking about the emptiness he perceived within her sad, wet eyes. 

“Woman...” He spoke softly to himself, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. 

“What is happening to you?”  
\---  
Back in her bedroom, Bulma sat on her bed. Her hair was repetitively dripping water from her recent soothing bath to calm her thoughts and emotions. She took in a lungful of air before hopping up on her feet, removing the towel that wrapped around her figure loosely. The bluenette’s naked body became exposed and she looked at herself in the mirror. 

“Ugh.” Her expression was a disgusted one. 

A harsh realization hit the woman like a brick as she noticed how malnourished she appeared to be. All of the constant stress produced by her husband made her too troubled to even think about eating. Her body was thinner and lighter than usual and her ribcage became more prominently noticeable. Tears began to well up around her ocean blue eyes and a painful sob escaped her throat. 

“What is happening to me?” She cried out, not caring if anyone heard her. 

Unexpectedly, she felt two muscular arms scoop her up from the ground. Her head snapped to her side, noticing her husband carrying her to their shared bed. 

“Vegeta…? W-what are you doing?”

“Hush, woman.” His words were soft as he sat her on the edge of the mattress. 

The prince kneeled down in front of his spouse, his obsidian eyes grew larger as her eyes gazed upon his. She was hurt. His lips shaped into a frown as his fingers gently pushed the caerulean hairs in front of her face behind her ear. With the ball of his thumb, he massaged her temple while his other hand crept up against her lower back, softly scratching her skin to soothe her sadness. 

Bulma sat in silence, letting her eyes close while relishing in her husband’s comfort. It was times as such that made her realize the worth of staying with the haughty saiyan. Deep within his cold exterior held a heart of gold, but he rarely let it interfere with his pride. His self-importance was before anything else and /that’s/ what hurt her the most. Once again, sadness struck Bulma like a bolt of lightning and her head shot up quickly, startling her husband in front of her. 

“I don’t need you, Vegeta. Go back to your precious training.” A sharp scowl formed on her face as she backed away from the prince in disgust. 

“Tell me what is wrong with you.” The saiyan’s eyes beamed with misperception.

“You. Don’t. Care. You only care when it’s convenient for you.” Bulma bit down on her tongue, holding back her rage.

“Woman, if I honestly didn’t care then explain to me why I put my training aside to make sure you were okay? Please, enlighten me.” Vegeta sat still, folding his arms over his chest.

“I just-…” Bulma paused, huffing out hot hair as her eyes locked onto his. 

“It seems to me that all you care about is your stupid saiyan pride. It always comes before anything else. It wasn’t until right before that you showed any concern over me. Now that it’s starting to become more apparent of the physical and mental toll you put me through, you want to help. I don’t even think it’s from your heart. You probably just want to shut me up so that you can continue training without any distractions. Most of the time, it’s like you only care about yourself.”

Vegeta froze at his wife words. An empty expression was all he could offer as he was profound in his own thoughts. 'Have I really acted with such manner?' The prince knew deep down that this was his responsibility but tried hard to not come to terms with it. Ever since residing on earth, he started to grow soft and it was a sign of weakness he didn’t want to obtain. So, like any saiyan warrior would do, he would stand clear the things that would easily get in the way of his training. But, at the end of the day, he would expect his wife to go out of her way to feed him, provide him pleasure and take care of their child without offering anything in return. With such failure, he didn’t comprehend that his companion was merely just a human and humans were naturally weaker than his saiyan race. 

“Perhaps I acted insolently.” The prince puffed while pulling himself off the ground and on his feet. 

The male walked over to their closet and pulled out Bulma’s night-time wear and quickly made his way back over to where she sat. Before handing her the materials that was gripped within the palm of his hand, he bent down and used his free hand to cup her chin. In a swift motion, he moved her face closer to his and placed his lips gently against hers. The couple indulged in the sweet contact for only a few moments before the saiyan broke free to hand her the materials he seized for her.

“Put these on and get some sleep. I will return shortly after my meal.” Vegeta softly planted another kiss on Bulma’s succulent lips before spinning around and exiting the room.

Bulma stood up and slipped her nightdress over her head and around her slim physique. A small smile cast upon her lips as she tossed herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Lights off.” She called out and abruptly the room faded to black.

The bluenette rolled over on her side and embraced the sheets next to her securely as her eyes began to slowly close and her thoughts began to drift off into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to read my story! We're almost at the juicy part! I can't wait to write the next chapter already. Hopefully I will update ASAP but please be patient if it ends up being a few days due to the semester starting back up on Monday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter xx <3


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma stirred awake to the sun radiating through the large windows that surrounded her bedroom. Slowly enough, her eyes began to open and her sight was blurry and bright. She balled her hands into fists and gently began to rub her eyes clear while a long yawn escaped her throat. She pulled herself out of bed sluggishly and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Looking around the room, she noticed her husband’s attire spread out across the bedroom floor. 

“Vegeta really needs to learn how to clean up after himself.” The woman spoke soundlessly to herself as she began to pick up his clothes and throw them in their shared hamper. 

The time was 10:00 A.M. and Bulma nearly yelped realizing that she was supposed to wake up Trunks for school. Her bedroom door crashed open as she ran fast down the hall to her son’s room, eager that he might already be awake. A few seconds passed and she reached her destination, opening up the small boy’s door hostilely only to find he was nowhere to be found. Her head spun as she inhaled deeply, almost ready to shout before a gloved hand shielded her mouth softly. 

“Stop worrying, woman. Trunks is at school.” Vegeta whispered in his wife’s ear before spinning her around and removing his hand from her mouth.

The bluenette’s cobalt orbs grew wide at Vegeta’s sudden presence and his guarantee that her son was okay. It wasn’t common that the prince would do something that wasn’t for himself, therefore, she stood there before him, almost dumbfounded at his actions.

“You actually made sure Trunks got to school? How unlike you.” A sly smirk formed at her lips. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d rather the boy train like he should, but I didn’t want to hear you complaining all day long.” The saiyan twisted his head to the side, facing away from his spouse.

Bulma quickly grabbed each side of Vegeta’s face with the palms of her hands, gently turning his face back towards hers. She flashed him a bright smile that lit up the whole room before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you.” She spoke softly before the prince swatted her hands away.

A dark crimson painted across Vegeta’s cheeks as Bulma caught him off guard. He was torn between walking away to go back to his rigorous training or sweeping his wife off her feet and into his arms, carrying her back to their bedroom to have a round of passionate sex. The saiyan tapped his fingers on his bicep as he tried to figure out his decision, however, Bulma decided to wrap her slim arms around his waist, pulling him into her embrace. 

“I love you.” The woman mumbled into her husband’s chest.

“Hmph.” The prince huffed before scooping his wife into his arms and flying down the hallway to their bedroom. 

In the span of a few seconds, the couple reached their bedroom. Vegeta quickly shut and locked the door behind him before tossing Bulma out of his arms and onto the very cushiony mattress in front of him. 

“Vegeta! What are you doing?” The woman scrambled around on the bed, confused at her husband’s sudden actions. 

“Hmm, shut up, woman.” The prince hummed as he began to rip off his training gear one by one. 

“I don’t u-unders-“ Bulma’s words were suddenly cut off as her spouse leaped on their bed, landing on top of the bluenette and placing his soft, warm lips upon hers. 

The prince grabbed his wife by her hips, pulling her closer to him. All that was left on his body was one simple flimsy pair of boxers that was becoming an issue as the insubstantial material could barely hold the saiyans predominately large erection within its boundaries. Bulma’s face began to become a warm, rosy color as she could feel his mass rub up against her inner thigh. Heat pooled between her legs and her eyes began to close as her husband began to suck, lick and nip at the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“Vegeta…” The woman moaned quietly, squirming around underneath the dominant saiyan. 

The prince’s hard member twitched at his partner’s words and only made him hungry for more. While bending down to nibble on the woman’s earlobe, Vegeta began to rub his hands up her thick, creamy thighs, causing her to shiver underneath his touch. His plan didn’t stop there, however, as his hands gently glided up her abdomen all the way to where her breasts were located under her nightdress. Annoyed at the fabric covering his wife’s desirable body, he decided to tear it off of her, leaving most her body exposed. 

“Why would you do that!?” Bulma angrily shouted before Vegeta quickly covered her mouth with his hand. 

“You have one more chance to shut up before I silence you myself.” He whirred while drooling like a starving street dog at the sight of her exposed milky breasts and pink erect nipples. With his free hand, he proceeded to cup her left breast in his palm as he leaned to bury his face in the bluenette’s soft bosom like a baby. Almost instantly, he took her left nipple into his mouth and gave it a hard suck. 

“Yes...” Bulma spoke in a muffled tone as Vegeta’s hand was still pressed against her lips. She arched her back slightly and her breathing started to quicken as her husband continued to indulge in her breasts. 

After a few intimate moments, the saiyan released his lips from Bulma’s now swollen nipple. His index finger gently flicked at it a few times before descending down her skin until he reached back down to her abdomen. He drew a few circles around her tummy, causing the woman to giggle which made the prince’s lips arrange into a devilish smirk before he placed his fingers on the outside of her panties. It was more than obvious that she was turned on as the fabric he felt was overwhelmingly saturated with her sweet juices. Nevertheless, that only turned Vegeta on more as he decided to rub against her warm, sweet spot with his fingers. 

“Ah, fuck…” The woman exclaimed as her husband began to work his magic on her. 

The saiyan wasted no time as his fingers hooked the inside of her panties and pulled on them aggressively, having the fabric tear between his fingers. Therefore, Bulma lay naked under her partner submissively. Her eyes were shadowy and extensive, her teeth mildly pulled on the skin of her lower lip and her hands held each breast tightly within her finger tips. Vegeta traced his tongue seductively around his lips at the sight of his wife, making his hunger for her increase significantly. He slipped himself out of his boxers, leaving his body completely bare. His scarred, muscular figure bent down, pressing his skin against Bulma’s. Their friction cause their flesh to become hotter and the saiyan let out a frustrated growl as he gripped his pulsating, large erection in his hand. Moving his hips closer to hers, he teasingly glided his tip vertically against her wet entrance while his obsidian eyes locked onto hers. His sly expression was still glued to his face as words purred effortlessly out of his mouth. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.” 

In only an instant, the prince pushed his erection in between the folds of her entrance, moaning audibly as the flesh of his cock slid against the tight, wet walls of his wife’s access. Impatiently, Vegeta began to push himself in and out of her from a moderate to accelerated pace, grinding his hips against hers. 

The bluenette’s thighs began to vibrate involuntarily as the saiyan began to hit her sweet spot repeatedly. “F-fuck, Vegeta…”

Her juices began to rapidly flow around Vegeta’s mass; she was close. This only made Vegeta more eager as he elevated her legs over his shoulders, pounding into her wildly and deep. The saiyan began to feel heat pool within his lower abdomen and his member began to grow bigger as he was only moments away from finishing along with his wife.  
With her cheeks as red as a tomato and her face dripping sweat, along with the rest of her body, Bulma squeezed her eyes shut while gripping the sheets tight in the palms of her hands. Her teeth sunk down into her bottom lip as she arched her back and squeezed her thighs together.

“Oh fuck, Vegeta! I’m g-gonna cu-“ Her sentence was cut short as she began to moan and shout on the top of her lungs, becoming weak around her husband. The sight and pleasure became overwhelming for the saiyan prince and it was only moments after his wife when he thrusted himself into an orgasm, spilling his warm seed inside of his spouse. 

Immediately after, Vegeta rolled himself off Bulma, collapsing next to her while trying to catch his -breath. The blue-haired woman turned to her side, smiling wide while still gasping for air. She decided to nuzzle her head into his chest while wrapping her delicate arms around his waist.

“I love you so much.” She began to close her eyes while taking a deep breath. 

“I know you won’t say it back, but you made it clear to me these past few days that you love me. I guess all I needed was reassurance. Thank you.”

The prince sat there, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry.” 

Bulma’s eyes snapped open at her husband’s foreign words. She turned her head, staring deeply at the saiyan before her. 

“I’m not sorry for training, and I will probably never be apologetic for something like that considering I need to surpass Kakarot and keep you guys safe from harm. However, I’m sorry for neglecting you, making you feel unwanted and making you do various stressful tasks without any break. It’s discourteous of me and I truly apologize for my manner.” 

Vegeta pulled his wife closer to him and gently rested his chin on the top of her head. “And I love you. I might not say it regularly, but just recognize that. My heart is only yours like yours is only mine.”

Bulma lifted her head slowly as tears welled up in her eyes. A confused look formed upon the saiyan’s face as he watched tears stream down her cheeks. 

“What is wrong, wom-“ The prince was suddenly cut short by his wife’s soft, succulent lips.

Breaking the kiss early, Bulma smiled luminously before laying her head back on her husband’s chest. 

“That means so much.” She muttered softly as her eyes shut once again. This time, drifting off into her dreams. 

Vegeta peered down at his sleeping wife and grinned slightly. Although he never liked to talk about it, he knew deep down that there was no other woman he’d rather be with and that his heart forever belonged to her. And he was okay with that. 

The prince closed his eyes firmly and within a few instants, he joined his companion in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that waited patiently for the next chapter! This story was definitely short, but it was difficult for me to try to write a lot without having much time. I'm hoping soon I'll write a one-shot story that will be very juicy, but we'll see. Anyways, I want to thank everyone again for being such awesome people and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who took the time to read this short chapter! I promise more chapter updates will come soon and they will be longer than the first. It's been four years since I've posted any content of mine, so please enjoy! xx


End file.
